Life's Lessons
by Xianthra17
Summary: Sasuke begged to be taught. So Itachi teaches Sasuke A very "valuable" lesson in life. UchihaCest. Yaoi. Incest. If any of these bothers you... don't read. Oneshot. Please enjoy :


**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**A/N**:

_The massacre never happened, period... ItaSasu One-shot... An aggressive uke- Sasuke and a passionate seme-Itachi. If YAOI disturbs you, then don't read... :D_

* * *

**Life's Lessons**

_Written in Itachi's POV_

I was finally off from the academy... finally free from work. For at least a couple of days though.

It was a humid Friday afternoon and I felt thankful for the shade that the trees were giving me.

It was a good thing they decided to line the area with trees before. Nature has it's uses... that I have to agree.

I slowly made my way home. My arms were full of scrolls that I decided to take home and study. The information from these scrolls would be good to improve my knowledge with my new endeavor... being an instructor in the academy.

I gave up my ANBU rights. I felt that I was too old for that position. I wanted to be a jounin instead.

My resignation wasn't exactly a loss to the Hokage. She offered my position to Sasuke and Sasuke took it without second thoughts.

As I reached the curb, I knew I was nearing our house now. I suddenly heard my stomach rumbling.

I wish I had eaten that sandwich given to me earlier by one of Sasuke's friends... that pink-haired kunoichi. I forgot what her name was though... sorry.

But I didn't want to spoil my appetite for dinner. It was Sasuke's turn to cook tonight. And though I may not voice it out to anyone, I just love my otouto's cooking.

I wonder if he was already home. Usually, ANBUs were released early especially if there were no missions at hand.

I reached home and found that the lights were out. So I was home alone.

Father and mother were not home as of the moment. They left 2 days ago to visit some of mother's relatives living in the Grass Village and would not be back till Monday.

I removed my shoes and headed towards my room to dispose the scrolls. As I passed by the kitchen, I smelled something cooking.

A small smile graced my lips. So Sasuke was home. I didn't have to open the lid of the crock pot to know what he was cooking. He was making beef stew and I love that dish.

Since it was quiet, I thought that he may be asleep in his room. I made my way up and unloaded the scrolls on my study table. I made a mental not to carry a bag tomorrow.

I went to the shower to freshen up. I felt sticky all over and the chalk dust where tickling my nose. I undressed and turned the shower on.

The cold water felt like heaven against my warm skin. I quickly shampooed and rinsed my hair.

I then rushed with soaping my body. I was too hungry to do my regular rituals when I take a bath. I quickly toweled myself dry and grabbed a pair of shorts.

I went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. I always do that to ensure that I won't mess my sensitive stomach up.

I took a slice of cheese from the fridge and popped it in my mouth. I can't eat without Sasuke. I have to wake him up.

I made my way to his room. Though the house was terribly quiet, my sensitive ears caught some movement in the room.

I reached the room and gave it a soft knock. I waited... but no answer came... I knocked it again and got the same response.

I felt the door knob, it wasn't locked. So I took the liberty of getting myself in Sasuke's room.

I was welcomed by mild darkness and a couple of light flickers in the corner. It's been years since I've been in Sasuke's room.

It was almost 6 in the evening, I presumed... I remembered glancing at the clock in the hallway on my way here.

I moved towards Sasuke's bed, which was covered by a linen divider.

As I got closer, I heard heavy breathing... panting sounds that were slowly growing erratic.

"Sasuke?" I called out, hoping that he wasn't in pain or something...

I froze when I saw him... he wasn't in pain... it was, uhm... something...

"Nii-san?" he stated in shock. So... I wasn't the only one...

I was surprised. I never expected this, of all things...

I never expected to walk into Sasuke watching an adult movie...

And the funny thing is, it was one of my adult movie collection. I thought I got rid of that already.

I walked and placed myself beside Sasuke. I could hear his heart beating violently against his chest.

"You have been watching this?" I asked, my eyes still glued on the screen.

"Ano... I..." he stammered. Sasuke never stammers. I was aware of how embarrassed he was as of the moment.

I patted his knee "It's okay otouto. Do not be ashamed of this." I told him.

I felt him nod. Neither of us said a word after that. We were both silently watching the couple on the screen.

Their bodies slick with sweat. Their movements anxious with desire.

Then Sasuke cleared his throat. I sensed a question was about to come.

"Nii-san?" he stated. I was right.

"Yes?" I responded, not taking my eyes off the flickering screen.

"Have you... ever... uhm... had... uh..." his question came out choppy. My poor brother was curious.

"Sex you mean?" I ended his question and faced him. I saw him nod.

Sasuke's face flushed. His delicate cheeks were dusted with pink. His eyes, those glorious black pools were shining.

For a moment, I had to re-think what my mind just told me. For a moment I thought I found my baby brother... beautiful.

I stared at him. He was still looking at me... waiting for my response to his query.

My eyes traveled from his face to his neck, the creamy skin of his throat. I was unconsciously wanting to taste that skin with my tongue.

"Nii-san?" he asked. I closed my eyes to stop the burning thought. Damn! Sasuke looked extremely enticing right now.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned him as I faced the flickering screen back.

"I just wanted to know... it's okay if you don't want to tell me..." he mumbled.

He sounded... dismayed. We fell into another wave of silence.

The scene on the screen was getting very heated. The woman was moaning and the man groaning. They were pumping and thrusting... screaming... and...

Then the world stopped...

Everything froze when I heard what Sasuke just said to me.

...

...

...

...

"Will you have sex with me, nii-san?" his question rang so clear that I almost fell off the chair I was seated on.

I looked at him with astonishment. He wasn't kidding. His eyes were pleading... and there was lust... lot's of it.

"Sasuke-" I was about to ask him some more, but his mouth descended on my own.

I could have died right there and then.

My God, my brother can kiss!

His lips were so soft and he tasted minty and sweet... sweeter than anyone I ever tasted.

He moved towards me and sat on my lap. His lips were still on my mouth. He held my face with his hands to keep me still.

His soft lips moved teasingly over mine. His tongue brushed against my lips, pushing... demanding for an entry.

What was happening to me? This was... insane...

I don't know what has gotten in to me... but I opened my mouth and let Sasuke in...

We kissed fiercely this time... our tongues fought for dominance. Sasuke still held my face firmly.

And then he began sucking my tongue.

A gurgled moan escaped my throat. I felt a cool trail of saliva running on my chin. Kami, I never kissed anyone this way before!

He released my mouth. I gasped to breathe. I eyed him and he was smiling at me as he brushed his lips with the back of his hand.

"Sasuke..." I said but he placed a slender finger on my lips to silence me.

"Nii-san... you didn't answer me. Will. You. Have. Sex. With. Me?" he asked as he moved closer and his hands raked over my exposed chest.

I remembered that I just came out the shower and was only wearing a pair of shorts. Great! I can't conceal anything from his prying eyes.

"Sasuke! What are you talking about?" I asked, glad that my voice didn't quiver.

My brother grinned, his hands slowly slid from my chest down to my... clothed erection.

"Sasuke..." I warned him. But he just continued to smile.

"Nii-san... I know you are good at everything..." he said tauntingly as his hand rubbed against my throbbing cock.

I inhaled deeply "Sasuke, stop this!" I ordered him, though at the corner of my mind... I wanted him to continue.

I was not a man full of flings and the few relationships that I had all ended in despair. I didn't know why, but I never can seem to find contentment.

Sasuke is straight. This was never a question. I know... because he is my brother.

I also am aware of the massive fan girls that adored him. This different side of Sasuke was... intriguing me.

Now, we grew up together. But our closeness was distanced by school and work. I never realized, until now how grown up Sasuke really was.

The scene on the screen as forgotten. My attention was now focused on Sasuke.

He pinned me on the chair, his hands holding my shoulders. He was the same persistent little brother that I knew... except for this new... erm, demands.

"Why won't you nii-san? Am I not good enough for you?" he asked. Now that hit me.

"Sasuke, it's not like that. You are just *cough* full of hormones. It will pass... I-" he silenced me again.

"But you're not saying we can't do this because we are brothers, aren't you?" he smirked.

I was speechless. Why didn't I make that the first reason? Why couldn't I tell him we can't because we were both male... and brothers?

Why didn't I tell him that this was insane because it's gonna be incest?

Why didn't I? Because in my sick little mind... a flicker of hope was there... dreaming... wanting this forbidden thing to happen...

He didn't allow me to talk anymore. He leaned and kissed me again with the same hunger he had earlier or even more. This time his hands accompanied him.

He didn't hold my face anymore. His hands roamed around me. Light, feathery touches scattered here and there... I started to get goosebumps on my skin.

I didn't know where to focus my attention... his lovely mouth or his skillful hands?

I felt my cock twitch as he started to grind along, his butt cheeks scraping against the silky texture of my shorts.

Did I tell you that I wasn't wearing any underwear?

His mouth left my lips and trailed his hot wet tongue on my chin to the hollow of my throat. I groaned - that felt really good.

I felt my brother smile against my skin. He gently sucked my neck... gently nipping and nibbling on the exposed skin.

His hands were just lazily running over my chest... my back... I felt like I was on fire. The wanton desire started burning my self control up.

With trembling hands I held Sasuke's shoulders and tried to push him away. I must accomplish this while I was still conscious of what was happening.

My self control was almost out... I had to... Oh Kami, I have to stop this!

But the slight distance made Sasuke stoop lower. His supple mouth landed on my chest.

Then I felt him lick my left nipple. That was it! I was done for!

I groaned with no restraints... I knew Sasuke liked what he heard. He started swirling his tongue over the sensitive nub...

"Sas-ke!" I gasped in between gritted teeth as his hungry mouth took the neglected nub as well.

"Please nii-san... make love to me..." he begged as he faced me, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

Kami, please forgive me...

I grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him to me. Our lips met and crashed in a fiery kiss.

If this was madness, then yes... I am mad! Guilty as charged.

Sasuke was still in his ANBU uniform and I swear to the heavens, I never considered it sexy until now.

I ripped his chest armor off, throwing it away from us absentmindedly. I tore his black shirt away... I wanted to see him naked, and as soon as possible.

After a few seconds of that frenzy battle with Sasuke's clothes, I was left in awe. I had to stop kissing him for a while.

I stared... marvelled and then drooled over his exposed torso... Kami! My brother was beautiful!

He was lean... muscles formed his frame perfectly. The creamy skin glistened with sweat... he was beautiful indeed... too beautiful to be real...

"Beautiful..." I murmured against my breath. I looked at him and found him smiling. I knew Sasuke rarely smiled. I was glad that he was generous with me.

I kissed him... planted butterfly kissed from his lips... to his chin... down to his throat... I kissed his collarbone and his chest.

I heard him hiss as my lips touched a rosy aureola... he arched his body forward and threw his head back...

Sasuke's body was too responsive... so sensitive... I could feel him tremble where my lips passed...

This was one of the good things of being a shinobi... one was too aware of everything... every twitch or sigh... every little detail matters afterall.

I carried Sasuke and place him on his bed.

I looked down at him and I could swear that I was looking at an angel... here in my arms... and he was mine... all mine.

"You have been watching those things too much..." I scolded him. He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I only started to watch them the moment you threw them out..." he grinned as he reached up and placed his arms around my neck.

"You little devil..." I murmured as I kissed the tip of his nose.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Nii-san... teach me how..." he whispered.

"With pleasure otouto..." I whispered and kissed him.

I can't deny myself anymore. I let all doubts and anxiety go. I finally succumbed to the wishes of my body... and of my heart.

I began kissing him again. My hands flew directly to his trousers. I undid his belt and ripped the buttons off... with his help, the pants left Sasuke's hips... leaving him clad only in a pair of white supporter briefs... his creamy thighs exposed for me to feel and taste.

My damp hair fell off my shoulders and hid us from the eyes of the walls in Sasuke's room.

I led my hand to his crotch, rubbing it softly... tracing his cock and balls with my fingers.

Sasuke began to moan... a sexy low moan that made my insides flip over.

I had to see him... I can't wait anymore. The excitement was killing me. I crawled back and faced his covered cock. I reached for his briefs and pulled it down.

The cold air hitting Sasuke's heated skin made him gasp. I was wrong earlier... he wasn't just beautiful... he was perfect!

I gently touched his engorged erection. With curiousity, I traced my fingers about... as if I was trying to memorize every contour and vein of the lovely cock.

I looked up and noticed Sasuke looking at me... flushed and waiting.

I smiled at him. "Have you ever been intimate with anyone Sasuke?" I asked and he slowly shook his head.

I was surprised. Sasuke was turning 18 next month. I had my very first taste when I was 15...

"I wanted my first time to be with you..." he confessed. That fact made me desire him even more.

This time I was sure that I wanted Sasuke. I wanted my own brother and there was no stopping me now.

I bent down and spent some time looking at Sasuke's pride... smelling it and wondered how can my brother smell like clean soap even after donning that ANBU uniform all day under the sun. I gently rubbed my lips on the velvety skin and raked it up to the smooth mushroom head.

Sasuke shivered and mewled. Such lovely sounds. I felt happy... Sasuke trusted me this much. Me, of all people... I was overwhelmed.

I opened my mouth and ran my tongue on his head, teasing the tip of his shaft that was now leaking with his juice... he tasted a bit salty and a bittersweet tang accompanied it... it made my mouth water... Sasuke was delicious.

My mundane hunger for food vanished and was replaced by another hunger... my brother.

I held on to his cock and gently squeezed it. I have never given anyone a head before. But I have received them and I am a man with a cock. I know exactly where to touch him.

I leaned over and covered the head of his shaft with my mouth. I ran my tongue on the rounded edges of the mushroom head, swirling my wet muscle in circular fashion over his head. I felt Sasuke tremble as he spread his legs wider for me.

I decided to take more of him in, adjusting my mouth to his size. Sasuke was well packed, an Uchiha pride indeed. I ran my tongue on the sides of his erection, feeling the throbbing vein as I passed. In one slick motion, I devoured his cock again - then let go of it with a suctioned pop - lick and nibbled the sides and engulfed him again.

I went on this cycle for a couple of minutes, enjoying Sasuke's grunts and sighs as I continued to pleasure him.

I decided to go a bit further... I leaned over and took him in my mouth... as much as I could... I had to check my gag reflexes. I leaned lower and his shaft slid deeper in my throat. I managed to make my throat move as if I was gonna swallow him...

The muscles moving plus the pressured suctions harvested a load groan from Sasuke. I could just imagine how good that felt.

I deep throat-ed him for several minutes... removing his cock off my mouth just enough to breathe and then swallowing him whole again.

It was a pleasure to give Sasuke a head. His moans and groans were enough to make me almost cum... It's a good thing I have good self control down there.

"Itachi-nii..." Sasuke moaned as I increased my pace. I fondled his balls as well... they started to throb and tighten in my hand. I knew he was at the blink of orgasmic bliss.

"Haahhh-fuck!" Sasuke spat with a muffled curse as he came... his entire body surged upward as he filled my eager mouth with his seed.

I swallowed every drop with satisfaction. He tasted wonderful... like I said earlier... Sasuke was perfect.

I released his cock and watched him. Sasuke's convulsions started to subside. He began breathing regularly again.

"Itachi-nii?" he called out. I looked at him and widened my eyes in question. His dark pools were hazy from his orgasm.

"Fuck me..." he said. It wasn't a plea nor a suggestion. It was a demand.

"I might hurt you." I informed him. My own erection was almost bursting. It was painful and I needed my release as well.

Holding it down like this for so long despite all the delicious things around me was slowly killing me.

And Sasuke's demand sounded wonderful. I did want to fuck him.

"I don't care. I need you in me." he said as he spread his legs wider, allowing me to see his twitching love tunnel. Kami! I want my cock in there badly.

I got up and wobbled at my first step on the solid floor. My abdomen felt extremely heavy and my cock throbbed.

"Nii-san..." he called in despair. I understood Sasuke's voice. He was worried that I was leaving him.

"I need some lube..." I whispered.

"I don't have one... will body oil be fitting?" he asked hopefully. I nodded. He directed me to where it was located.

I walked back towards the bed and on my way I removed my shorts off.

My erection sprang out, glad that it was free from it's confinements.

I saw Sauske's eyes grow large. I was well endowned in my own rights as well.

"Turn your back and go on all fours..." I asked him. But he didn't move.

"I want to see you fuck me nii-san..." he stated in his stubborn voice. I had to agree, I wanted to see his face as I fucked him.

"It will not be that comfortable..." I warned him again. He said he didn't care.

Oh, heck! He was determined alright...

I climbed back to bed towards my expectant lover.

I knew I had to lube him and prepare him and lube him some more. I didn't want him to get hurt in any way. Pleasure was my middle name now.

I sat down before Sasuke. He was lying on his back. He got up and tried to look at me as his elbows propped him up. I grinned as I uncapped the bottle I was holding.

I poured an ample amount of oil to my palms and vigorously rubbed my hands together. I asked Sasuke to put a pillow below his butt to prop him up. He eagerly obliged.

I directed a probing finger on Sasuke's pink hole, rubbing it against the ring of muscles on Sasuke's entrance. A wave of excitement surged right to my loins.

"Nii-san..." he whispered breathily. He pushed against my finger. I glared at him "Patience, koibito... we'll get to that..." I murmured.

"Koibito... I like the sound of that..." he murmured as he sighed. I did like the endearment. It fits him.

I slowly slid my finger in. Sasuke's face crumbled into an uncomfortable frown. He bit his lower lip to show me he was disliking the intrusion.

I gave him an 'I told you so' look. Slowly but surely, I continued to drive my finger in "Relax... it will get better..." I murmured against his left calf that was on my shoulder.

I slid my finger in and out... in a slow rhythm. In and out... I heard Sasuke mewl again. He seemed to enjoy what I was doing to him.

Sasuke did relax faster than I expected... I heard him sigh and soon I felt his ass griping my finger. Good. Now I can get started with the next finger.

I started to add another digit. Sasuke gritted his teeth and hissed loudly "Ah-fuck... that hurts nii-san..." he whined.

"I told you earlier... please relax..." I cooed. If I was not concerned of his welfare, I would ram my cock in him and take him. I was suffering as well, I was bursting since earlier.

I added more oil and finally I got moans and sighs from Sasuke's lovely mouth. I finally had two fingers in his ass and he was moaning with pleasure as I scissored my fingers in his tight hole. I slowly stretched him. He continued to moan... I can't wait to add another... I needed my release now.

I quickly remove my fingers and gained a loud groan from Sasuke. I poured oil on my cock and quickly rubbed them all over. My movements were hasty. I grabbed his hips and rested his legs on my arms. Still seated before my brother, I positioned my cock on his eager hole.

With a swift move I pushed my turgid cock in and came to a halt when the head was engulfed with the pleasurable heat. I had to close my eyes from the sensation. Heavens! The feeling was unexplainable.

Sasuke screamed from the pain. My fingers were nothing compared to the size of my cock. I tried to comfort him but I was getting delirious. I wanted to end my misery and plunge deeper into him. I followed my instincts... forgive me Sasuke if I'll hurt you... I can't hold on anymore...

I pushed my self harder. Sasuke screamed, his hands gripped my arms tightly. His nails scraped against my skin. I leaned forward and straddled him. A leg was settled on me, each on my arm. Opening him wide for my intrusions.

I closed my eyes at the sensation. Sasuke's tight, virgin hole was squeezing my cock to madness. The heat... the pressure... oh my God! I was going to come... and I haven't even stayed in him fo like 3 minutes.

I pushed everything that I owned into Sasuke's ass deeply. My entire 9 inches rammed in his ass. My balls hit his soft butt, cushioning me from going further in. I grunted as I breathed through my mouth. I pulled out and pushed back in twice as hard as the first.

The springs in the mattress were groaning and the wooden bed creaked below us. I didn't care if the whole house shook as I continued to pound roughly on my brother. It was so far the best fuck I ever had in my life! Oh-Kami... I can now die in peace!

Sasuke's pained screams transformed to yells of pleasure. He adjusted himself fine and was now meeting my thrusts. I was on a rampage! I didn't want to do anything right now but push my cock into Sasuke... push it harder and faster... Shit! I think I will really die after this.

I saw Sasuke touch himself. He grabbed his own erection and began pumping it along with my movements. He was screaming out loud. I didn't care if our neighbors would hear us.

I didn't care for anything but this... this sweet, perfect moment... our union... our new-found love...

I felt my knees tremble and give way... a great turmoil unraveled in my loins. I increased the pace of my movements. Fuck, I was gonna come!

We screamed in unison... his name on my lips and mine was on his. Sasuke came for the second time... his cock spurted thick white ribbons of love juice all over my chest and abdomen. I filled his sweet ass with my own juice to the brim. I shuddered and fell on top of Sasuke in a wasted lump.

We were both breathing hard... oxygen wheezed through our noses and mouths. I blinked a couple of times to remove the hazy daze from my eyes after that massive orgasm.

Sweat trickled all over my skin. I finally regained back a few of my lost strength. I pulled my now soft member off his ass and Sasuke gave a small grunt. My seed trickled out and followed the outline of Sasuke's curvy butt.

I rolled off him and dropped myself back to the mattress, facing the ceiling. I inhaled deeply with my mouth. I closed my eyes and recalled the fantastic sex my brother and I just shared.

"Nii-san..." he said in a throaty whisper. I looked at him, a tired smile graced my lips "Hm?" I asked.

He moved a bit closer and cuddled up to me. He then planted a small kiss on my lips "Aishite imasu..." he whispered.

I smiled and caressed his cheek "Now, where did that come from?" I asked.

"I do love you nii-san... more than mother and father can... or any other person... they will never level the love I have for you..." he stated as he began blushing again.

My heart was touched. I do love him as well... so much that my heart ached with passion for him.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke..." I murmured as I kissed him back. That kiss held a promise... a promise to be there for him, no matter what... I promised Sasuke forever in that kiss.

He smiled, his dark eyes glittered with love. I was glad that he understood my promise. Our love didn't need to be too vocal...

Once in love, one can understand what the other has to say without hearing the words.

"Are you hungry nii-san?" he asked and I shook my head. I can still go on without food. I was a shinobi after all.

I held him tighter "Let me be with you for a bit longer, koibito..." I murmured against his arm as I closed my eyes.

The food can wait... I can't let this moment end... not now... maybe soon, for dinner of course... but not now... not yet...

I wanted to linger longer with Sasuke's presence... Sasuke... my ally... my brother... my lover... my soul... my life...

**~fin~**


End file.
